Seribu Cara
by AkinaJung
Summary: Shikamaru selalu punya banyak cara agar Temari selalu ada di dekatnya.


**Seribu Cara.**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiction ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata.

Seribu Cara © **AkinaJung**

Shikamaru N./Temari.

Shikamaru selalu punya banyak cara untuk membuat Temari selalu ada di dekatnya.

* * *

…

Temari berusaha keras untuk menahan emosinya ketika sang ketua OSIS pemalas itu menambah jam kerjanya. Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya. Banyak tugas dari para guru yang sudah tercatat di dalam buku tulisnya. Temari telah menyusun jadwal kegiatannya sepulang sekolah semenjak bel pulang berbunyi. Jadwal yang terdaftar rapi dalam otaknya sontak berantakan saat ketua OSIS pemalas itu memanggilnya. Menyerahkan semua tugas yang seharusnya pemuda itu kerjakan padanya.

Shikamaru duduk santai di depan sana. Ada tiga tumpukan kertas yang langsung membuat harapan Temari pulang cepat semakin menipis. Temari tak habis pikir bagaimana Shikamaru selalu memanggilnya sedangkan masih banyak anggota OSIS lainnya yang dapat membantunya. Tidak ada alasan khusus, itu jawaban Shikamaru saat dia bertanya. Tidak puas, tentu saja. Temari tidak pernah puas dengan keterangan tak jelas yang selalu Shikamaru lontarkan, namun Temari bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memperpanjang urusan. Dan Shikamaru juga tidak akan mau menerangkan lebih jelas karena akan membuang energi juga waktunya.

Temari mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Shikamaru. Langsung mengambil beberapa lembar dari tumpukan kertas itu untuk ia periksa. Ada satu hal yang membuat rasa marahnya pada sang ketua bisa terlupakan. Shikamaru memang tidak mengerjakan apapun. Dia hanya akan duduk diam memerhatikannya, sesekali mengomentari dengan nada malas khasnya jika ia melakukan kesalahan, dan pastinya tertidur di sebelahnya. Tapi semalas-malasnya dia, Shikamaru selalu menemaninya sampai ke rumah. Berjalan acuh di sampingnya tanpa mengatakan apapun, tapi Temari meyakini jika Shikamaru memang punya niat baik mengantarnya. Ah, katakan saja jika Temari terlalu percaya diri dengan hal itu.

…

* * *

"Apa lagi sekarang ?!" Temari tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya dengan nada yang memekakan telinga ketika Shikamaru memanggilnya untuk keempat kalinya. Laki-laki pemalas itu duduk menopang dagu sembari sesekali menguap bosan di mejanya. Baru kali ini Temari merasa ingin menjatuhkan seseorang dari lantai tiga sebuah gedung. Ini yang keempat kalinya, dan ia berharap akan diberikan tugas yang lebih baik selain membersihkan ruang OSIS—tugas yang selalu diberikan Shikamaru padanya pada jam-jam makan siang seperti ini.

"Makanan buatan rumah atau cepat saji?" Temari menaikan satu alisnya. Bingung akan alasan sang ketua bertanya hal tak jelas seperti itu padanya. "Jawab! Aku berikan waktu sepuluh detik. Satu… dua.."

Temari jadi gelagapan, spontan menjawab karena Shikamaru mulai berhitung. "Makanan rumah!" desisan sebal keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Temari melangkah kemudian duduk di dekat Shikamaru. Menunggu perintah atau pertanyaan tak jelas lagi yang akan dilontarkan si ketua berambut nanas padanya.

"Kelas atau atap?" satu pertanyaan lagi dan Temari semakin bingung saja. Saat ia melirik ke Shikamaru, pemuda itu masih memasang wajah malasnya namun menatapnya lurus. "Atap sekolah. Memangnya kau mau aku melakukan apa?!"

Shikamaru berdiri dari duduknya. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana hitam panjangnya. Sebentar ia melirik ke arah Temari, tersenyum samar ketika gadis itu balik menatapnya.

"Itu kau yang memintanya—" Temari tak mengerti. Meminta apa? Kapan ia meminta sesuatu pada si pemalas di depannya ini. Fakta yang ada adalah sebaliknya. Temari selalu mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari sang ketua sekalipun itu diluar tugas sekolah."—besok bawa bekal. Tentu makanan rumah, tunggu aku di atap dengan bekal yang kau bawa,"

Temari ingin protes. Jika tahu seperti itu, seharusnya ia menjawab makanan cepat saji saja. Besok ia harus bangun lebih pagi karena ini. Membuat empat bekal (untuknya, kedua adiknya, dan Shikamaru) pasti butuh waktu yang lebih lama dan ia masih harus mengantar sekolah kedua adiknya. Dasar, entah mengapa Temari jadi terkekeh kecil sekarang.

"Bilang saja kau ingin makan siang denganku!"

…

* * *

Temari mendengus ketika melihat dua kotak bekal yang telah kosong di hadapannya. Dia menatap Shikamaru setengah kesal dan setengahnya lagi geli. Bahkan setelah membuatnya melakukan semua ini, laki-laki itu tetap acuh tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Temari jadi kesal sendiri, tangannya sudah tak tahan untuk mencubit gemas pipi Shikamaru. Tentu mengundang delikan dan celotehan kesal dari laki-laki itu.

"Itu hadiah karena kau selalu membuatku mengerjakan sesuatu yang merepotkan!"

Shikamaru menguap seolah tak mendengarkan apa yang gadis di sampingnya katakan. Sang ketua OSIS itu merebahkan dirinya, melipat tangannya ke belakang kepala untuk digunakan sebagai bantal. "Kau memang suka mengerjakan sesuatu yang merepotkan," Shikamaru membalas.

Temari berdiri, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada bagian belakang roknya yang kotor. "Seharusnya kau mencari kekasih saja dari pada merepotkan orang lain seperti ini!" ucapnya sembari melirik Shikamaru yang masih menutup matanya.

"Kau kekasihku," Gerakan Temari mendadak berhenti. Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika jawaban tak terduga itu terucap dari bibir Shikamaru. Temari mendengus geli sedangkan Shikamaru masih nampak tenang menutup matanya. Sial. Shikamaru selalu punya cara untuk menariknya selalu berada dekat dengan laki-laki itu. Bahkan membuat tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak seperti ini saat ia hendak meninggalkannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri? Duduk di sampingku dan ini perintah!"

**Selesai.**


End file.
